


A Winter Break

by Mister_Fox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Chilling at a viennese christmas market, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Just three shinigami chilling on holiday in a country so quiet that there's bound to be no trouble there, ever.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Unohana Retsu & Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	A Winter Break




End file.
